Utilities today use gas metering devices to measure consumption of natural gas at metered locations, such as residential locations. A function that some gas metering devices provide is the ability to shut off the gas supply to a metered location using, for example, a shut-off valve. Some of these valves are remotely controlled and offer a utility the ability to disconnect the gas supply from a residence without visiting the site. This remote operational capability saves money and reduces manpower. For example, a utility may need to disconnect service when a subscriber moves out of a particular location and then later reconnect service to the same location when another subscriber moves in. Likewise, utility companies are sometimes forced to disconnect service to a subscriber who does not pay, and then reconnect service when the subscriber's account is settled. Gas metering devices currently exist that provide connect/disconnect capability through the use of shut-off valves internal to the meter.
Today, utilities often operate a wireless communication system in order to communicate with utility meters to obtain measured consumption information and to remotely control meter functions, such as remotely controlling a shut-off valve in a gas meter. Each meter in such a system is usually equipped with a radio (e.g., transceiver) that communicates in accordance with a communication protocol that is specific to the wireless communication system deployed by the utility. Consequently, the radio in a meter used by one utility may not work in the communication system of another utility.